Truth or Dare
by HinaHyuga
Summary: It all started with a innocent game of truth or Dare.  Rated M Because of sexual content. You were warned.


I, Hinata Hyuga, am in deep shit.

I'm so deep in the shit that I don't know how to get out of it… or do I even want to get out of it?

It all started with a simple game of Truth or Dare. A simple game that ended up in other action and those actions had become a routine that I have come use to.

It all started three weeks ago.

I was at Naruto Uzumaki's house. My best friend and former crush.

He and I met back when we were kids and I fell in love with him ever since I saw him. I kept hoping helplessly to be in love with him until senior year of High school where I decide that it was never going to happen and moved on with my life.

That year was also the year he and I became good friends. Since no feeling were involve, I was able to talk to him like a normal person and not stutter or faint like an idiot like I use to do.

Anyways… the game.

Well me and Naruto were at his place, since I barely since I saw him all first year of college or the first month of summer, I spent a lot of time at his place now.

"So how does it feel to be free from a job you hate?" He asked casually as we sat in his living room eating Doritos and drinking beer/ice tea.

"I feel free" I giggled.

I took upon a summer job in which consisted on selling Victoria Jackson make up product to people on the street. With this job I had grown out going, tired and tan.

"I bet! Beside now you have more time to spend with me since you ignored me all year" He said, playfully glaring at me.

"I already told you… I was busy" I said rolling my eyes.

"How busy can you be? You're a chef" He said.

I glared at him without an answer which made him laughed. "I take it back" He said chuckling once again.

"You better" I said before sighing. "I'm bored Naruto" I whined.

"Want to play T or D?" He asked.

"What that?" I asked, my eyes on him as he smirked.

"Truth or Dare Hinata" He shook his head.

"Ok!" I said with excitement. "You start" I said.

The game went just as I remember it had been when I last played it in 6th grade, innocent that is until he's last dare.

"I dare you to kiss me" He said.

I was taken aback but I brushed it off with a laugh. Teasing comes with his personality. I leaned in and kissed his cheek firmly.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare" He answered once again.

"I dare you to call Sasuke Uchiha and tell him you're a fairy princess from the never-never-land" I said giggled. He responded by smirking.

He picked up his phone and did as he was dared to. A fit of giggles exploded off me when Sasuke started yelling at Naruto for calling him when he was at work saying stupid thing like that, Naruto also laughed.

"My turn again" He said. "Truth or Dare"

"Dare" I giggled taking a sip of my ice tea.

"Un-dress me" He said.

Suddenly I felt out of breath and started to choke.

After helping me end my caught fit I stared at him with confusion. "What did you dare me to do?"

"Un-dress me" He said once again. "Or are you too scared Hina-chan" He teased.

His words made my blood boiled with anger. Made my way to where he was and started to unbutton his shirt, slowly as I could. Our connected as he smirked at my actions.

I slipped his red shirt off, with my finger brushing his skin as I did so. I felt it him jolt slightly at my touch. It was then I was no longer me.

With softness I leaned in and brushed my nose down his well tan form chest making him groan loudly. When I got to the end, and brought my finger to his crotch. I un-botton his black jeans and with my teeth I un-zipped his pants. I slipped them away harshly waking his up from his ecstasy filled delusion.

"Done" I said, as I kneeled in front of him, ignoring the fact budge on his boxers.

"What about my boxers?" He asked.

"Those too?" I asked and he nodded, a teasing smirk on his lips.

I snaked my fingers down his chest and lined the border of his boxers then took them out slowly. Now it was visible, his excitement, I could barely look away but I did.

"My turn" I said.

"Go ahead" He said. Disappointment slightly shown on his voice but his face showed no trace of this sentiment.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare" He said.

I leaned in, making sure I barely touched him and I whispered "I dare you to have your way with me"

It was then all hell broke loose. My clothes were taken off my like they were on fire and he took me right there and had his way with me, just like I had dare him to.

The next day I couldn't even believed of what had happened. I had had sex with my best friend… I had probably lost him forever but that wasn't the case.

He called me that night, asking me to hang out in his house and I did. I went there and pretended nothing had happened.

That is until he suggested the game once again and like last time, we ended up having our way with each other all night.

That's the reason I'm in deep shit. Because I can't seem to get out of it… mainly because I don't want to but I knew it was wrong. I knew all the things that could happened, I knew I was acting by feeling when he only saw it as a game.

It needed an end.

Tonight I'm going to his house, like I've been doing all the nights before but this night I am determine to not have sex.

That's why I am in his kitchen cooking, fajitas, to have myself distracted.

"Pass me the pepper" I said as I mixed some fresh pepper with the chicken.

"Why can't we have ramen?" He asked, slightly whining as he passed me the pepper.

"Because that's what we eat every night" I said. "I want something different tonight" and I was not just talking about the ramen.

"Hm… what's so bad about having something you really like every night?" He asked. Suddenly I felt him behind me. I could feel his body hit hitting my back as he got closer. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"What are you doing?" I moaned slightly.

"Since I'm giving up on Ramen today… I'll be having my new addiction" He whispered hotly against my neck. "You"

And like every night I threw away my idea of not having sex with him and turned around. He deep his lips on mine and we started make out. His hands traveled my whole body, arousing with his simple touch.

"You know… I want to try something" I said as I pushed him away.

"Go ahead" He said with a smirk.

I pushed him against the wall as my hands un-button his pants. I slipped them away along with his boxers reviling his hard member. "You get hard fast" I said.

He was about to answer but it was replaced with a loud moan once I gave his ball a light tug. "Shit… that felt…"

"Good" I smirked. I kneeled stared licking the tip of his throbbing member. His groans made me wet but I kept on licking. I then rolled my tongue around the tip and started sucking on it, this move made him moan even more.

My whole mouth covered his member as I started to move back and forward as I sucked and nibbled.

"Oh god!" He moaned at last as he came in my mouth forcing me to swallow. "You give the best head ever"

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

"Maybe I can help you as well" He said leaning forward but I shook my head.

"The Fajitas will burn" I said. I turned around and kept on cooking.

I felt him pick up his clothes and walk away. I don't know why did I stop… but it seemed like part of me didn't want this to happened.

I hate that part of me.

After we ate we brought the dishes back to the kitchen, while trailed behind me. "Hey Hinata" He said.

"Yes?" I asked, as I placed the plates and cups in the sink.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

I snorted and turned around as I leaned against the counter. "Truth" I said as I stared at him while he leaned against the wall that was in front of me.

I manage to keep my eyes in his face, since all I wanted to look at what his boxers which he had only kept on the whole night.

"Do you like to be fuck by me?" He asked.

"I dunno… you tell me" I shrugged making him chuckled.

"Truth or dare?" I asked, as crossed my arms.

"Truth" I answered for a change.

"Do you like to fuck me?" I asked. He chuckled once again and stepped forward and trapped me in his arms.

"Like is a little word… I love to fuck you" He said, brushing his lips against mine. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I said.

"I dare you to give me a lap dance" He said.

To this request I pouted. "I don't know how to do that" I said.

"Do whatever you think it is" He said and leaned back on the wall.

"Fine… but don't laugh" I warned. I turn around and started moving my hips sexily until I pressed myself against him. I put arms around his neck and sly down his body and then came back up.

He then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "That was close enough" He whispered in my ear.

"It was?" I asked.

"Yeah… just next time" He said. "Less clothes"

I giggled at his comment but I was interrupted when I spun me around and pulled me close once again this time dipping his lips onto mine.

His hands traveled down my sides and he grab my tights and push me into the counter. He undressed me in matter of seconds while his tongue traveled all my body until his lips landed on my neck. He started sucking making me moan.

Slowly I slipped his boxers of and grabbed his member and stared to rub it against my panties letting him feel my wet core making him moan. Suddenly his hand slapped my ass.

"Don't do that" a growl rumbled on his throat.

"Do what?" I asked with a smirk. "This?" I repeated the action which it was responded by another slap.

"Don't tease me" He growled.

"Why?" I teased. "Isn't it funny?"

This was responded by a kiss while his hand message my breast. Moaned loudly as my hand grabbed his balls and I gave a little tug making him groan just like the last time.

He then picked me up and made his way to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I said as he threw me in his bed.

"Doing it the right way" He said as he slid inside of me. I moaned as I felt him inside me, tighten as he trusted.

We came at the same time, screaming each other name as we finished.

We looked at each other, panting and sweating. It was then I realized I never forgot him… my feeling for him were always there, they were just hidden and that's why I let this happen… that's why I couldn't be away.

I looked away as he rolled over to his side. I grabbed his navy blue sheet and covered my naked full of shame body. I was sleeping with the man I love when I doesn't even love me.

"Hinata…" He said softly. He could feel he was near me, I could feel his body heat on me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something" He said. "I'm very afraid that it might ruin this… but I have to tell you"

"You found someone else?" I thought to myself but didn't say it out loud. I turned around and looked at him. "What is it?" I asked.

"I…" He paused and then looked into my eyes. "I love you Hinata"

I stared at him with surprise and then I smiled. I touched his cheek and felt relieved and loved. "I love you too Naruto" I said.

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I buried my nose on his neck, inhaling his sweet aroma that only he could produce.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked once again.

"Ummmm Dare" I giggled.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I dare you to marry me" He said.

I stared into his eyes and smiled. "I accept" I giggled.

And to think this all started with a little innocent game called Truth or Dare.


End file.
